


rest

by Annas307



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, abd Dorian is a wonderful boyfriend, the Inquisitor is very tired and stressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annas307/pseuds/Annas307
Summary: The inquisitor is exhausted, Dorian helps.





	rest

It had been a long day for Warren, meeting with nobles and diplomats all morning, training in the afternoon and the fitting for the uniform he was to Halamshiral. He sighed, tracking up to his room with a small pile of papers that needed his signature in his arms. This was not how he’d planned to end his night, he’d much rather be curled up on his bed, his tevinter lover holding him and going on about how his day had been, wether it be complaining about the lack of ‘proper literature’ in the holds library, or repeating harmless gossip spread among the servants, and Warren would slowly drift off to sleep. He sighed as he made his way up the steps, knowing that’s not how it was going to be if the paperwork had any say. When he opened the door to his room and made his way up the steps however, he slowed, taking in the sight before him.

Candles were spread throughout his chambers, the heavy curtains drawn, blocking the residual light from outside. A bottle of wine and a platter of fruits, cheeses and cured meats sat on his desk. But most tempting of all was Dorian; the mage was perched beautifully on Warrens bed, one of the archers larger shirts barely covered him, he had left it open and off his shoulders but let it pool around his crotch. Quickly catching on to Dorians not so subtle offer, Warren sighed. “Dorian I....I’d love to tonight, i really would but I’m afraid I’m too tired. I don’t think I could even stay up. I’m sorry” he said apologetically, moving and putting the papers on his desk.

Behind him, Dorians look softened as he watched his very tired lover move around. He got up, putting the shirt on somewhat properly before walking over and stoping behind him, resting one hand on Warren’s hip, “you have nothing to be sorry for amatus, we can save this for another day. But for tonight, why don’t you get changed, eat, and then lay down with me. I would quite enjoy your company” he said, before pressing a kiss to Warren’s temple. The rogue simply nodded, already stripping out of his day clothes and changing into a clean pair of smalls before sitting at his desk. Dorian sat atop it and placed the tray of food on his lap, letting the inquisitor eat, occasionally taking a bite or leaning down to kiss his lover.

After their meal, the two quickly made their way to the bed, Dorian nearly carrying Warren as the man was barely awake. He helped Warren situate himself in the bed before lying down himself, the two quickly becoming tangled up and connected. Warren leaned up for one final kiss before resting his head against Dorians chest, the older man running his hands along his arms and back. After a few moments of silence, Warren spoke up. “You still haven’t told me what that means. ‘Amatus’”. Dorian laughed quietly and pressed a kiss to the inquisitors forehead, “I’ll tsll you in the morning, now go to sleep”. Warren n’offre tiredly, and thé two laid they’re in silence, and eventually they both fell asleep tangled together. 


End file.
